


Rising Star

by EstelPax



Category: Another Cinderella Story (2008), Camp Rock (Movies), High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelPax/pseuds/EstelPax
Summary: A long lost daughter finding her family, and her voice. Will she be a rising star?
Relationships: Caitlyn Gellar/Nate Gray, Shane Gray/Mitchie Torres
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I took the name Estel from Lord of the Rings, where in Elvish it means Hope. In english the meaning is loosely translated as star. I'm also using the idea that Nate, Jason, and Shane are cousins. Hence the same last name.

Two Parents, praying for the return of their daughter.  
"Shane, it is has been 15 years. What are the odds?"  
"Don't tell me the odds. Mitch, her name is hope. We have to believe!"  
A family wondering if they'll ever meet her.  
"I wish wasn't gone!"  
"Why did I become a Marine?"  
A family searching!  
"There is only one more video watch, for this month, Cait."  
"I hope this is the one, we will at least go to see her."  
A daughter wondering.  
"You look so much, like Mitchie Torres."  
"Really?"  
"You do, and you look a bit like Shane Gray."  
"You should send in a video!"  
"A video?"  
"You remember that article on how Shane and Mitchie's daughter has been missing for 15 years."  
"Yeah, I remember reading about that."  
"You should do it."  
"You should, Estel. It might be your only shot or you could get noticed by music producers."  
"I will do it."  
"Danni, will you film?"  
"Of course."  
"Jess?"  
"You got it, Chica."  
"All right, I'm ready."  
Find out what happens, in Rising Star.


	2. Fools Hope

"Hi, I'm Alys Estel. I am sending this video since my best friend and my foster mom, say I look like Mitchie Torres and Shane Gray. I read about your search and, here I am.  
I am 17, and go by Aly, or Lys. Never, Estel, I like the name and love Lord of the Rings, but I am not the kind of hero Aragorn is and I never will be. I live with my foster mom, Danielle. She does everything a normal mom does. Makes sure I do my homework, I have a 3.5 GPA. Plus, she makes sure I do my chores and everything else.  
Music wise, I am very talented. I act. I play guitar, piano, tambourine and violin. I sing and dance, as well. I prefer to play, act, or sing, not dance. I normally practice, with my best friend Jesselyn Marie, Jess.  
I feel a connection to you. I feel a strong bond that is linking me too Shane and Mitchie. I feel something similar to the Torres' and Brown. I feel a strong bond or affinity, like I have met you before. It is weird and I cannot understand why. I hope you like the songs, I have chosen for you. The songs all spoke to me. The lyrics all said something to me and I hope they will speak to you. I will be singing "The Best Day", by Juliet Fast and "So Far, So Great". I will also be doing Mitchie's part in "Wouldn't Change a Thing" and "This is Me".  
Thank-you and I know this is a one in a million shot, so please enjoy my singing. I hope you find her. I am Alys Estel.”

Caitlyn's POV

"She is really talented," is the first thing that comes out of Nate's mouth.  
Good sign, any child of Mitchie and Shane will be talented, I think quietly.  
"Interesting song choices. I expected her to do "Fifteen", "Long Live", or "You Belong With Me," I comment.  
"I liked them; they fit the situation. The Best Day is extremely fitting, she made it sound wistful. So far, So great a new beginning, which is exactly how Mitchie wrote it. This is Me is fitted her very well; her ease on it was average, a little pitchy but then again she hasn't had as much vocal training. Her singing Mitchie's part on "Wouldn't Change a Thing" is hard to do without a partner. I don't know, may be she just got lucky."  
"Nate, who the hell did she remind you of?"  
"Shane and Mitchie. Her name is correct. She plays four instruments, but so did lots others."  
"Nate, she reminds us of Shane and Mitchie! She looks like both of them! She is extremely talented and feels a connection! Not just to us, but the Torres' and Brown.  
“Doesn't she deserve a visit," I plead and Caitlyn Gellar does not plead.  
"You're right, as always."  
"Nate, it's for Shane and Mitchie. I'm tired of seeing them sad, when her birthday rolls around," I say quietly.  
"She's worth a shot. Hopefully, we'll find her," he sighs.  
I hug my husband, tightly. It's been hard on all of us. Especially, Nate and I. We see all those videos, go and see those girls who might be her. Then we find out, it wasn't worth it. Mitchie and Shane lean on us and we're tired. All we have left is fools hope.  
"Do your thing, Caitlyn and don't tell Mitchie," he says going to his laptop to check out Alys' facebook profile.  
"I won't," I say knowing it's not worth telling Mitchie. I stop the video on Alys' smiling face. I arrange for Mitchie's jet to fly us to St. Louis. Alys lives about thirty minutes away in Weldon Springs. I arrange for a rental car and hotel to stay for a couple of days. Even, if she's not Alys we'll get a vacation away from L.A. I look for a lab that is best suited for our needs. The nearest one is St. Luke's. I send them an e-mail informing them of the possibility, we will need their services. I pray we will. I get directions to St. Luke's, the hotel and Alys' home.  
"Cait, what did you think of Jesselyn," he suddenly asks.  
"You mean, Jess. She seems like a sweet girl. I liked her. She was talented and looked like she was comfortable not being in the spotlight," I say startled.  
"Kinda, like you," he asks.  
"Yeah, why? Nate, were you snooping?"  
"I was checking out, Alys' profile!"  
"Okay, I know you and I want kids but, it just isn't possible besides she isn't an orphan."  
"She is an orphan."  
"What?"  
"She's a seventeen year old orphan, like Alys."  
"What? How?"  
"It's fate, and look at her!"  
"Nate, honestly do you want this?"  
"Cait, when have I been spontaneous? I want to protect Jesselyn; I want to see her onstage and jamming with you. I want to hold her, like I hold you. She's beautiful. I want to call her my daughter," he says in a tone, I rarely hear from him.  
"I want this, but it would take a miracle to get her so quickly," I want this so bad. Jess is exactly what my daughter would be; strong like her father, both comfortable in the background, and in the spotlight. She loves to dance and is best friends with Mitchie's daughter.  
"I already, called social services. We have references from before, and I sent them our paperwork. All I need to do is call our lawyers."  
"Nate, our daughter," I say in disbelief, "It's not possible."  
"It is Cait. Just sign and, I'll call."  
I stand speechless, my daughter. My beautiful daughter, exactly as I dreamed. A true family, parents.  
"Do it," I say excitedly.  
"I have a good feeling about Alys; I think she will end up with the last name of Gray."  
Nate hands me the paper that officially says, "I will be a mother".  
"When are we leaving," he's actually excited and I can't stop smiling.  
"Tomorrow," he says simply.  
I quickly pack a couple days worth of clothes. I also grab a notebook made for song writing, lyrics on one side and sheet music the other. I grab two expense cards, one for Connect 3 and the other Camp Rock. Then I make what feels to be the most important call of my life.  
"Hello, can I speak to Alys?"  
"May I ask who is calling?"  
"Caitlyn Gray, may I speak to Alys?"  
"Of course, Mrs. Gray. I'm Danielle Telmain."  
"Thanks, Danielle."  
I wait a few seconds then, I hear the phone being switched over.  
"Hello, this is Alys."  
"Hi, Alys, this is Caitlyn Gray. We looked at your video."  
"Really," she asks. I laugh quietly.  
"Of course. We are coming tomorrow, to visit. Your voice was really good and you were great with the instruments."  
"Really," she asks again.  
"Really, really," I laugh. She sounds so innocent, like Jason or Mitchie, before she lied. It's beautiful.  
"Muchas Gracias (thank you), Mrs. Gray," she says quickly in Spanish. "Lo que soy." Jumps into my head, I wonder if she can sing it. It would be a wonderful duet, her and Mitch singing together.  
"De nada (you are welcome), Alys. We'll be seeing you tomorrow," I say firmly. Get your head out of the clouds; this might not even be Alys.  
"Of course, I'm looking forward to your visit," she says professionally. I am impressed; if this is Alys it will work to her advantage.  
"So am I, Alys. I will see you tomorrow,” I say ending the phone call; of what could be the start of new chapter, chapter that should have been here all along.  
"Nate," I yell.  
"What was she like?"  
"She sounded innocent, almost like Jason. Yet, she was formal towards the end, and she spoke, "thank you" in Spanish."  
"Fools hope is all we got. Like her middle name, hope. Hope is what we have. Those qualities are perfect for the daughter, of Shane and Mitchie. If Alys isn't, somehow I will get her a record deal."  
"Fools hope," I murmur, as I return to finishing up preparations for tomorrow.

Alys' Point of View:

"So am I, Alys. I will see you tomorrow."  
I get off the phone with Caitlyn Gellar Gray. The Caitlyn Gellar Gray, famous producer for Connect 3, Nate Gray and the Admin, and Mitchie Torres; friends of Mitchie Torres, Shane Gray, Jason Gray, and others; and an alumni of Camp Rock. Did this really happen? I ask myself as I slide and sit on the floor stunned. For once, I stood out in a good way; not as the geeky orphan who's a musical genius.  
"Lys, what happened," Jess and Danni ask me.  
"They saw my video! Plus, they are coming to visit tomorrow," I say, shocked.  
"That's amazing news, Alys."  
"Alys," Jess exclaims hugging me, "you might have parents.  
"Let's clean up. It's not everyday we have a rock star and world famous producer here," Danni laughs, as she begins to tidy up. Jess leaves to tidy, our room and shower.  
"Is it possible," I wonder aloud.  
"As possible as, single girl helping change Shane Gray and have him apologize," Danni murmurs. I go and clean my guitar, violin, and the guest bedroom. I need to shower and get my rest. After all, tomorrow is a brand new day and who knows what could happen.


End file.
